1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus which is suitable for use in a projection type image receiving system and which makes use of an electro-optical response effect produced by a liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a display apparatus has been used in which a liquid crystal device has a plurality of liquid crystal-photo switch elements arranged in the longitudinal and transverse directions so as to form a matrix. The liquid crystal device also incorporates various components such as thin film transistors (TFT) for driving liquid crystal-photo switching elements, wiring patterns and storage capacitors. The ratio of the open area of the photo-switching portion to the total area of the element, therefore, is not 100% but is generally 50 to 70%. This ratio will be referred to as "aperture ratio" hereinafter. Consequently, a problem is encountered in that the rate of usage of the incident light is lowered in accordance with a reduction in the aperture ratio. In general, the greater the aperture ratio, the brighter the display. This problem is particularly serious in a projection type image receiving system because this type of system requires a large quantity of light for projecting an image on a greater scale. Minimizing loss of light, therefore, is a critical requirement in this type of apparatus.